Doble Peligro
by CrimsonWolfanda
Summary: En un reino muy lejano lleno de misterio, magia, aventura y por supuesto la oscuridad, vive una niña de 15 años llamada Mikan, es nuestra única esperanza de supervivencia. Podrá el Principe Natsume encontrar a señorita Mikan, y descubrir su secreto más oscuro?
1. Chapter 1

**Chic s perdonarme si está muy pero que muy mal escrito porque en realidad no me he tamado tiempo para ponerme a traducirlo aunque podria haberlo hecho. Asi que la proxima vez me pondre a traducirlo para que quede bien. Espero que os gusta! **

* * *

Capítulo uno: Sorprendido por los ojos ocultos

Érase una vez en un tierra muy lejana llena de misterio, magia, aventura y por supuesto la oscuridad, vivía una niña de quince años, de nombre Mikan. Ahora Mikan no era la típica chica normal y cotidiana por un lado su nombre significa naranja o mandarina, tenía el pelo castaño largo y ojos de un castaño hermosa (similares a topaz), media 1,74-1,75 m, pero lo que poca gente sabía era que ella tenía un secreto, un secreto que ella prefiere mantener oculto en el rincón más oscuro del abismo.

En este momento ella estaba en camino para reunirse con sus mejores amigos, Hotaru, Nonoko Anna y Sumire, para ir al centro de la ciudad juntos. Pero lo que pasó desapercibido fue un par de ojos de un rojo oscuro que estaba siguiendo cada movimiento.

Después de la reunión se fueron todas directamente hacia la ciudad. Una vez allí, vieron a un grupo de chicos que reconocieron en seguida. Estos chicos eran nada menos que, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu y Yuu, sus amigos de la infancia.

"Hey!", Exclamó Mikan con una gran sonrisa, después de ver a los chicos.

"A ti también". Respondió Koko, lo que le valió un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza por Sumire.

"Esa no es la forma de saludar a un grupo de damas, idiota." Dijo Sumire.

Koko sorprendido de repente dice: "¿Damas? ¿Dónde? Sólo veo cuatro chicas impresionantes. Oh! Sumire estás aquí también! "Por supuesto, esto terminó con Sumire dando unos cuantos puñetazos, mientras él llora." Permy sólo estaba bromeando jope, era un chiste, un chiste. "

Todo el mundo se rió de la rutina diaria, y todo esto estaba siendo capturado por los mismos ojos rojos oscuros tentadores.

"Propongo ir a la panadería de mis padres ya que todos estamos aquí." Dice Anna, finalmente hablando desde su llegada. "Todos a favor".

"Yosh" fue la respuesta de todos. Y se fueron.

El grupo de amigos había estado caminando hacia la panadería alrededor de 10 minutos cuando Mikan derepente se dio cuenta que no tenía su pulsera, en voz baja se acerco a Hotaru para hacerle saber que ella iba a buscarlo y decirle a los demás que empezaran sin ella. Hotaru asiente mientras Mikan se aleja.

'Me cachis! De todas las cosas que tenía que perder tenía que ser eso.' pensaba Mikan. Mientras caminaba de regreso de donde acababa de venir ella estaba mirando al suelo tratando de ver si podía encontrar a su pulsera. Cinco minutos en su búsqueda lo encuentra al lado de unos arbustos.

"Eso es raro. No recuerdo de haber caminado junto a los arbustos." Mikan pensó mientras se agachó para recoger su pulsera cuando de repente apareció una mano, agarró de su muñeca y la tiró hacia los arbustos.


	2. Chapter 2

C2: Reunión.

(Mikan POV)

Un grito se escapó de mis labios cuando me choque contra el suelo. Me senté y abrí los ojos. Me quedé helada. Literalmente, lo que vi frente a mí realmente no debería estar aquí. Vi al chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida, incluso mejor que Ruka y todo el mundo se para a ver a Ruka. El chico delante de mí era de mi edad, más o menos, tenía el pelo negro pero no muy corto y no muy largo algo entre medio, impresionantes ojos rojos oscuros, (los abdominales como una tabla de chocolate) y cuando se levantó fue en todo su 1,83 m gloria.

Cuando me recuperé de mi sorpresa inicial, me levanté y le pregunte: "¿Quién eres?"

(POV Natsume)

"¿Quién eres?", Preguntó la chica que estaba delante de mí. 'Tiene una voz tan bonita' Me dije a mí mismo.

"Soy Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga, Príncipe de Alice de Oeste y necesito tu ayuda señorita ..." Dejé que el resto de mi frase caer para que ella pudiera contestar.

"Sakura, Mikan Sakura.", Respondió la chica que ahora sé que se llama Mikan.

"Bueno señorita Mikan Sakura, necesito tu ayuda para librar a este reino y también de Alice del Este de la maldad que habita en su interior. ¿Me ayudarás? "Dije.

(Mikan POV) [Sé que estoy cambiando de POV mucho, pero te prometo que se detendrá pronto, así que quédate conmigo.]

"¿Me ayudarás?" Pregunto Natsume con una voz fuerte.

'Dios, su voz es hermosa. 'Fue el pensamiento que paso por mi cabeza.

No confiando en mi voz después de ese pensamiento, me aclaré la garganta y pregunte: "Lo siento, pero si usted no sabe mi nombre, entonces, ¿cómo sabes que yo soy la chica que te puede ayudar? "

Natsume sólo se rió y dijo: "La adivina del palacio, dijo, y cito: 'Tienes que ir a la aldea que es un viaje de tres días, cerca de la frontera con Alice del Este, allí verá un puente para cruzar al otro reino, no cruce gire a la derecha y allí se encuentra el pueblo de la que hablo. Una vez allí, encuentra a la chica con el pelo castaño y los ojos como cierva. Ella es la chica que puede librar al reino de las tinieblas a su lado." Y ahí tiene como sé que eres tú. Ahora vas a venir o no? "

Yo estaba alucinada, que decir, suena tan surrealista. Así que cogí mi valor y le pregunte "¿Qué pasa si no me voy por mi propia voluntad?"

Natsume sólo sonrió antes de que me levantó y me tiró por encima del hombro como un saco de patatas.


	3. Chapter 3

C3: Secuestro P1

'UN SACO DE PATATAS! ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este tio podría haber dicho que me llevaría a la fuerza pero noooooo me tiene que llevar al hombro como PATATAS! Ugh. Estúpido, príncipe arrogante. NO! Mikan calmate, sólo le tienes que pregunte si podeis parar en casa primero, que probablemente no va a decir que no, sobre todo si tiene hambre. Si que inteligente Mikan!'

Haya va "Hey, así que, uh, Prince Natsume poriamos-"

"Natsume." Murmuró.

"parar. ¿Eh? Lo siento qué has dicho? " Le pregunte.

"Puedes llamarme Natsume sin las formalidades, lo que realmente me irrita es cuando la gente agrega formalidades.", Concluyó Natsume.

"Oh. Ok entonces. Natsume, ¿podríamos parar en mi casa antes de continuar nuestro viaje? Probablemente estás hambriento y estoy segura que vamos a necesitar cosas, ya sabes, como mantas, alimentos y agua, ropa, incluso. Por cierto, no tienes miedo de que alguien te vea y grita quien eres porque eres básicamente- "

"Ok. Ok. Podemos parar en tu casa y coger cosas. Sólo cállate durante 5 minutos. ", Dijo Natsume poniéndome en el suelo para que pudiera mostrarle el camino.

"Hai, hai. No hay necesidad de ser grosero. Sólo por ser considerada. No quiero que el príncipe de nuestro reino muera de hambre. Marde mia. "Murmuré para que Natsume no me escuchara.

"Así que, dime, quién eran esa gente con que estabas hasta que, ya sabes, te cogí?" Natsume me preguntó.

"Pensé que tenía que callarme." Le dije y seguí caminando.

"Oh, vamos. Sé que quieres hablar, así que habla. "Dijo Natsume.

"Bueno, si quieres que hable, entonces está bien. Son mis mejores amigos. ", Respondí.

"Eso es todo? Eso es todo lo que quiero decir." preguntó Natsume mirándome a sabiendas.

"Ok. Así que, la chica de pelo negro y ojos color amatista es mi mejor amiga de todos los tiempos, su nombre es Hotaru. La chica con el pelo ondulado de color rosa y los ojos azules es Anna, su prima es Nonoko ella es la chica con el pelo liso azul y ojos azules. La chica con el pelo verde rizado y los ojos verdes es Sumire pero todos la llaman Permy. Ruka es el chico con el pelo bien peinado rubio y ojos azules, normalmente tiene su conejito, pero él está en el veterano en estos momentos. Los dos niños que se parecen son Koko y Kitsu, Koko es el que tiene los ojos marrones grandes y Kitsu es el que tiene los ojos pequeños, son gemelos. Y por último pero no menos importante es Yuu es el chico con el pelo corto rubio sucio, ojos marrones con gafas. " Yo estaba terminando cuando me volví hacia él con una sonrisa en mi cara. "Y ahora estás tú. Oh ya estamos aquí! "Dije mientras corría a mi casa riendo.

(POV Natsume)

Estaba a punto de decirle que se callara de nuevo cuando se volvio hacia mí con una sonrisa deslumbrante y dijo: "Y ahora estás tú. Oh ya estamos aquí! "Miré a la casa después de recuperarme.

"Esto va a ser un viaje muy pero que muy largo' Pense.

* * *

**Gracias a y akari-chan por comentar y/o seguir mi historia**

**Espero que os a gustado este capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

C4: Secuestro P2

(Mikan POV)

Mientras corría a la casa me di cuenta de algo extraño, Jii-chan no venia a saludarme_. 'Oh, no esperar es jueves así que es probable que fuera en el mercado. Él debería estar en casa pronto, si no voy a hacer Natsume esperar hasta llegar a casa para que yo pueda decir adiós. Sí parece justo. _'Abri la puerta y espere a Natsume en antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Ne, Natsume?" Pregunte.

"Hm?" Dijo.

"¿Dónde está tu caballo?"

"Hay que bajar a la posada de Yome. ¿Por qué? "

"Bueno, me preguntaba si quería ir a buscarlo ahora o cuando nos ibamos, aunque si nos vamos más tarde Koko y Kitsu probablemente estaran allí, ya que sus padres son dueños de la posada, y entonces ellos me preguntaran dónde estaba todo el día y realmente no quiero responder a sus preguntas ".

"Ok. Voy a ir ahora. ¿Tienes un caballo que me puedes prestar? "

"Sip. Sígueme. "

Al llevarlo al establo vi que Jii-chan estaba llegando así que le dije a Natsume que debemos darnos prisa al establo y luego, mientras está recogiendo a su caballo explicaré todo a Jii-chan.

"No." Dijo Natsume.

"No?" le pregunté.

"Exactamente no. Quiero estar ahí y le prometeré que te voy a traer de vuelta con seguridad. " Respondió Natsume.

"Ok bien. Entonces espera aquí y voy a ir a buscar a Jii-chan. " Le dije.

Salí corriendo para traer a Jii-chan. Al doblar la esquina me encontré a Jii-chan caminando hacia los establos.

"Justo a tiempo." Le dije a Jii-chan.

Levantó la vista y reconoció mi presencia "Ah. Mikan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? "

"En realidad Jii-chan tengo que hablar contigo, pero entramos primero, ¿no?"

"Hai, hai, Mikan-chan", dijo Jii-chan mientras me seguía dentro.

Se detuvo cuando me vio de pie junto a Natsume.

"Oh. ¿Y quién es este joven? "Pregunto Jii-chan en un tono serio.

"Soy Natsume Hyuuga, Príncipe de Alice del Oeste. Sr. Sakura le he pedido a la señorita Mikan viajar conmigo. Prometo por mi honor que la traeré de vuelta con seguridad cuando el viaje termine. "Dijo Natsume.

Jii-chan miro a Natsume arriba y abajo. "Mikan ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?", Preguntó Jii-chan.

Le di una sonrisa de disculpa a Natsume luego fui tras Jii-chan.

"¿Qué Jii-chan?" Le susurré.

"Mimi ¿de verdad crees que puedes confiar en este chico .. ¿y si él no es quien dice ser."

"Yo sé que él es el príncipe. Sólo aquellos que están cerca de la familia real saben que tienen un vidente. Tú me lo has dicho, recuerdas que trabajabas para el abuelo del príncipe, que eras su ayudante y que eres-"

"Sí, sí. Me acuerdo. Así que lo que estas diciendo es que él sabe lo del vidente. Vamos a ver eso. "Susurró Jii-chan con una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro.

"Tú chico, eh, Natsume!" Llamo Jii-chan.

Natsume levantó la vista. "Señor".

"¿Cuál era el nombre de la vidente de tiempo de tu abuelo?", Preguntó Jii-chan.

"Miyura Otonashi". Respondio Natsume.

"¿Y cuál es el nombre de su nieta?"

"Yura Otonashi".

"Y lo que es raro en la familia Otonashi?" Jii-chan preguntó.

"La familia Otonashi es la única familia conocida por la cual todas las mujeres nacidas en la familia tienen el poder de ver el futuro". Respondidos Natsume sin pausa.

"Ok. Mikan tienes razón él es el príncipe. " Dijo Jii-chan

"Señor" comenzó Natsume. "¿Cómo te enteraste de la familia Otonashi? Sólo las personas cercanas a la familia real saben de ellos y esas personas juraron no volver a decir nada a nadie acerca de la familia Otonashi ".

"Ah. Vaya, vaya, veo a alguien que no le presto mucha atención a su historia familiar. ¿Cuál era el nombre del ayudante de tu abuelo?", preguntó Jii-chan.

"... Sakura." Miró Natsume a Jii-chan. "Usted fue ayudante de mi abuelo? Usted fue el que ayudó a planear la gran cosecha antes del invierno largo? "

"El único". Dijo Jii-chan. "Pero ahora tengo que hablar con usted, así que Mimi le importaría dejarnos solos un momento?"

"Ok. Si ustedes me necesitan estaré fuera, ensillando mi caballo. "Le dije.

"Oye, Mikan podrías ir a buscar mi caballo desde en la posada de los Yome? Está bajo el nombre de Nathan Haze". Dijo Natsume.

"Por supuesto. Vuelvo en un instante. Adiós. "Y me fui a ensillar mi caballo y recoger el caballo de Nastume.

(POV Natsume)

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa Sr. Sakura?", Le pregunté.

"Bueno, no estoy seguro de que Mikan sabe algo todavía, pero sé que tienes un poder podría verlo, vi a tu padre jugar con su poder en el palacio cuando era más joven".

"Por supuesto." Y con el chasquido de mis dedos una pequeña llama apareció entre nosotros y luego lo dejé desaparecer.

"Si ve que va a tener necesidad de utilizar su poder mientras está de viaje trata de no utilizarlo frente a Mikan."

"Sólo espero no tener que usarlo en absoluto." Suspiró Natsume. "Pero, uh, hablando de nuestro viaje podría darnos comida?"

"Por supuesto. Sígueme. ", Respondió el anciano.

Llegamos a la cocina, aunque no es tan grande como el que está en el palacio, pero aún así es bastante grande, vi que el anciano tenia dos bolsas.

" Vamos a ver un pedazo de pan cada uno, 4 manzanas cada uno, 3 peras, algunas zanahorias para los caballos, un poco de mantequilla para el pan y mermelada. Oi, Natsume, ¿Qué clase de mermelada quieres? ", Preguntó el viejo.

"Fresa, si tiene alguno.", Respondí.

"Oooh a ti también te gustan las fresas, eh, jeje asegúrese de comer lo todo, Mikan hace la mermelada de fresa porque le encanta. Muy bien, vamos a ver aquí, ¿qué más necesitan, agua, leche. Hey debo meter galletas? "

"Si nos dan energía y mantienen a Mikan ocupado entonces si por favor."

Le oí reírse entre dientes y metio unas galletas.

"Muy bien!", Declaró el anciano. "Ahora para la carne. Natsume ¿por qué no vas a ver si Mikan ha llegado mientras preparo la carne. "

Asentí con la cabeza y sali con las dos bolsas de provisiones.

"Hey! Natsume, ¿tienes un caballo genial aquí. ¿Es un mustang? " Preguntó Mikan.

La miré sorprendido. "Sí, asi es, ella es una rara mustang negro ahumado. ¿Sabes de caballos? "

"Por supuesto! Al igual que mi caballo es un árabe marron claro con un poco de crema, uno de la única clase de su raza, tengo la suerte de contar con él. "Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo has conseguido un caballo tan caro?", Le pregunté con curiosidad.

Con una sonrisa triste en su cara respondió "Jii-chan me dijo que mi madre personalmente encontro un criador y pregunto si podían entregar un caballo árabe a esta casa en mi sexta cumpleaños. Estuvieron de acuerdo y mi madre le pagó y en mi sexto cumpleaños el criador llamó a la puerta y me dio a Levi. Básicamente, es lo último que me dio mi madre antes de .. "

"Ok, está todo listo." Salió el viejo.

'_Tenía que salir ahora.'_.

(Mikan POV)

"Gracias Jii-chan. Oh puedes decir a Hotaru que voy a estar de vuelta tan pronto como pueda? ", Le pregunté.

"Por supuesto. Ahora hazme favor y tener cuidado. "Dijo Jii-chan con una sonrisa.

Y nos fuimos en camino para salvar el reino.


End file.
